


Don't Lose Sight

by Erisabesu (ErisabesuFic)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anbu Hyuuga Neji, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22297762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErisabesuFic/pseuds/Erisabesu
Summary: “Naruto’s pursuit is quiet. His feet land nimble on the branch beside him and Neji looks across to those intense blue eyes. He tilts his head in reproach.”  [2009.04.01]
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 5
Kudos: 79





	Don't Lose Sight

**“Don’t Lose Sight”**

♦

Neji spots the shinobi closing in on them and signals to the rest of his team to go on ahead through the forest towards Konoha's gates.

If they don’t like the unusual order of returning without their Captain, they don’t show it in a single instant’s hesitation; they split past him and disappear like all good subordinates should. Neji slows his pace and picks a sturdy branch between forest ceiling and floor to wait, quelling his irritation with years of practice.

Naruto’s pursuit is quiet. His feet land nimble on the branch beside him and Neji looks across to those intense blue eyes. He tilts his head in reproach.

Naruto ignores it, pushes the mask upward with his thumbs and takes possession of his mouth, his body, the breath in his sore lungs. Neji is weary from the long mission, limbs aching from overuse and minimal rest, but his response to Naruto is always an instant and thorough yearning. It’s not that he didn’t miss him, or that he doesn’t want to do this until their lips and bodies are raw; Neji digs his spine into the rough trunk of the tree to keep focused.

“This delay is inappropriate.” Neji plants the heel of his hand in Naruto’s navel to keep some distance. “If you’ve been dispatched on a mission, turning around for any reason is unacceptable.”

Naruto leans his hard stomach into Neji’s hand, palms pressed to the tree on either side of Neji’s head. “Don’t complain. I’d rather be late than pass like strangers and have to wait even longer to see you again. You were due home days ago.”

Neji lifts one brow at the accusation. “You can’t put a time limit on a mission’s success, Naruto.”

“Yeah, well, then I choose to see you now and succeed at my mission later.”

“You’re an idiot.” Neji holds Naruto’s annoyed glare, but eases the pressure of his hand so Naruto can sink closer and lean against him. He doesn’t really want to fight; they don’t have much time anyhow.

Naruto tugs down the ANBU uniform turtleneck and licks across Neji’s throat, then nibbles up to his jaw. He slides a leg up in-between Neji’s and starts a riot throughout every tenketsu point on his body.

“You can call me an idiot when I’m ANBU too and we’re on the same squad.” Naruto chuckles. “I won’t accept it before then, Hyuuga.”

Neji closes his eyes, so very tired of this–nothing will ever change if Naruto keeps up this wrong way of thinking. He grits his teeth and makes his voice as unyielding as he can manage.

“ _No._ ”

Naruto pauses. Looks into his face; a flicker of confusion. “No?”

“No.” Neji takes a slow breath, digs harder into the tree at his back. He says it plain. “You, Naruto, are not meant for ANBU.”

“Yes I am.” Naruto’s response is as immediate as his anger, his furrowed brow and bared teeth as alluring as any of his sparkling smiles. “I’m more than good enough, and fuck you for saying otherwise.”

Naruto’s hands tighten into fists against the tree, pulling several of Neji’s hairs caught in his fingers. “Actually, I don’t care what you say—you can just stand back and _watch_ me. I’ll be in ANBU next week whether you like it or not!”

Neji scoffs. He taps the ANBU vest strapped around his torso. “You think this is a game? You think there’s some glory in what we do?”

Naruto closes his mouth, but it doesn’t change his expression much.

Neji cocks his head. “Assassinating other shinobi. Eliminating all traces of fallen brethren. S-ranked missions with little sleep and no mercy and for _what_?”

Naruto makes an angry noise. “That’s all part of the deal!”

“But not for someone like _you_!”

He doesn’t need Byakugan to see how the words wound Naruto’s pride. Naruto is too hurt, too stunned to make any noise at all. Maybe now he’ll listen.

Neji places gloved hands on Naruto’s face, holding him still. “You are meant for other things. Bigger things.”

He holds Naruto’s gaze, feeling fine tremors of frustration and fury vibrating throughout Naruto’s body, the burn of ambition and the constant need of approval struggling just behind his irises.

“And when you are Hokage, I’ll be your strongest ANBU Captain and _then_ —the constant risk to my life will have meaning.”

As quick as he is to brace for a fight, Naruto is also quick to melt. His eyes widen with understanding, and Neji sighs when strong arms grab hold of him. He wraps his body around Naruto just as tight, fingers digging into the collar of his orange coat.

“Don’t aim for ANBU,” Neji whispers. “Surpass it. Become the _greatest_. You’re the only one who can.”

Naruto squeezes him tighter. Neji doesn’t want him to let go, but can’t allow him to linger any more.

“Now go. I’ll be here when you get back.”

Naruto kisses him, a hard, desperate kiss, and then he jumps from the branch and is gone.

Neji settles the mask back in place, and turns his feet towards Konoha, the lingering taste of the future Hokage a precious love token on his lips.

—

Ω


End file.
